Ep. 7: Traitor!
is the seventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the start of a two-part story involving the battle with Archbishop Saw and his servant, Iron Face Chouryou, as well as hints at the greater difficulties in the Dai/Gorma conflict. Synopsis A higher-ranked Gorma sends out a powerful warrior who can control both qi and you-energy and whom Kaku does not wish Ryo to encounter. Plot Shaddam is upset about the Dairanger ruining their every move. The Triumvirate receive a visit from the Great Priest Riju. His palanquin Chou Ryou says he'll defeat the Dairanger, much to Shaddam's dislike. Riju remind them of their failings.He expects Chou Ryou to take care of Master Kaku. Zaidosu angrily shoots at him but his attack is deflected and tortured by Riju. Shaddam stops him from attacking further. Riju simply mocks him as Zaidosu glares at Chou Ryou. Ryou and his sister Youko then go to the cemetery to pray for their father. Youko was a baby when he died and Ryou can't recall his face. Lin and Shouji witness a little boy being pulled high in the air and chase after him. A bar almost hits them. Shouji sends the boy off. The two encounter Chou Ryou. He is formidable opponent. They are getting whipped and they call for the others. Ryou runs off from his sister without explanation. Daigo and Kazu arrive in the Kiber Machines and they are thrust into a bush. Chou Ryou does the ranger's own attacks but better. They are beaten. He makes the ground crack and Daigo, Kazu, and Lin fall in except for Shouji. Shouji is given a message to give to Kaku. Ryou arrives too late. Shouji and Ryou return to the base and Kaku tells them the story of the original Dairanger. The leader defected to the Gorma to become Riju's palanquin. and led his four teammates into a trap to their deaths. Kaku leads Ryou to a closet and traps him there. Kaku has Shouji as guard unwillingly as he goes to confront the traitor. Ryou tricks Shouji to escape by making him believe he already left. The three captives are gagged to posts near a quarry as Kaku meets Chou Ryou. Ryou arrives and watches from the sidelines. The two combat each other in black blurs and Chi energy blasts. Kaku levitates rocks and Chou Ryou deflects them. Ryou tries to untie his pals but encounter Cotpotros. Chou Ryou uses Kaku's distraction to his advantage and gives him a deadly blow. Ryuranger fights Chou Ryou but is quickly put back in civilian form. Ryou is threatened by Chou Ryou's sword. Kaku then reveals that the boy is his son. Ryou can't phantom this. Chou Ryou keeps the sword to the boy's face as he is startled. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Ryo(Child): *Ryo's Mother: *Yoko: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura